HTF: Weasel Shorts
Weasel Shorts son una serie de episodios cortos protagonizados por los oc's de Señor Comadreja, a fin de introducirlos así como para hacer un episodio para cada uno. Episodios Introduciendo Personajes #Snow Go! (Feeble y Gabby): Un día en la nieve se arruina cuando Feeble y Gabby compiten por el mejor fuerte de nieve. #Gold Rush (Sloven): Sloven encuentra un centavo, pero al dejarlo caer sin quererlo, hará lo que sea por recuperarlo. #Wild Sun Umbrella (Kat-Beck): Kat va a la playa, pero un fuerte viento afectará su visita. #Wash Me If You Can (Swallon): Petunia hará hasta lo imposible para darle a Swallon un baño. #Time to Ride (Spurs): Spurs da un paseo a caballo, pero se termina perdiendo y ahora debe encontrar el camino a casa. #Real Seal (Sean): Sean compite contra Russell en una carrera de kayaks. #Road to Nowhere (Maily): Para completar su última entrega del día, Maily deberá cruzar un puente inestable y peligroso. #Sewer or Later (Callow): Callow cae por accidente a las alcantarillas y debe buscar la forma de salir. #Carpet Diem (Mellow): Mellow encuentra una alfombra voladora en un mercado árabe y decide dar un paseo en ella. #Snakes on the Farm (Bonnie): Cuando una plaga de serpientes invaden las cosechas de Bonnie, deberá buscar la manera de deshacerse de ellos. #To Roll (Belly): Belly cae colina abajo y causará un gran desastre. #My Little Dolly (Svet): La estadía de todos en el parque está en peligro cuando Svet llega y su muñeca le ordena matar a todos. #Fire Work (Coffin): Coffin intenta crear una poción en polvo de categoría explosivo, pero todo saldrá mal cuando Cuddles sin su permiso, se lleva su volátil creación al confundirlo con fuegos artificiales. #Leave the Lady Alone (Taffy): El inocente juego de "la princesa en la torre" de Taffy se sale de control con un invitado sorpresa. #Cutting-Edge Technology (Maple): Maple desea recuperar la consola que Lifty y Shifty le robaron. #Dark Red (Nikko): Hay varios rumores de una bestia habitando en una cueva en las montañas, lo mejor es no ir a investigar si son reales o no. #Hey Taxi! (Cabbie): Cabbie hará lo que sea para llevar a Pop y Cub al aeropuerto a tiempo. #Towards the Stretcher (Camila): Maily y Feeble terminan heridos y Camila debe llevarlos al hospital, pero le resulta inesperadamente difícil. #You Can't Help Me (Bitter): Bitter sufre un accidente y requiere atenciones médicas, pero solo será más doloroso para el. #Ghost House (Nasty): Feeble entra a una casa abandonada mientras llueve, sin saber que algo ya la habita. #Home Together (Bit): Bit no dejará que Lifty y Shifty roben su casa esta navidad, sin antes pelear, aunque no saldrá exactamente como debería. #Dose of Caffeine (Brownie): Para poder completar sus pedidos en la cafetería, Brownia tiene una idea poco ortodoxa. #I'm not a Nanny (Patty y Mayor Grips): Patty debe evitar a toda costa que el Señor Grips se envuelva en una situación de vida o muerte, pero no le será nada fácil. #Sharp Teeth Flowerpot (Bloom): Bloom planta una nueva flor en su jardín, pero sin haberlo notado antes, esa flor es una planta carnívora que amenaza su jardín. #Smell Like Troubles (Fancy): Cuando Fancy decide probar un nuevo perfume de esencia de rosas, este resulta exageradamente efectivo. #Interrupted Function (Guffaw): Guffaw no puede acceder a la función porque el guardia Lumpy no le cree que es el acto principal. #Calorie Burn (Brisk): Brisk al ver a Belly queriendo bajar de peso, decide ayudarlo, pero se pasa de la raya. #Fortunately Unfortunate (Clover): Clover adora su trébol, ya que con el tiene muy buena suerte y consigue lo que quiere, pero al perderlo de repente llorará de pánico. #You, Robot (Nicole y G.U.M.M.Y.): Nicole decide construir su próximo proyecto en mecánica, el cual, le dará más de un problema. #Basic Guide (Scott): Scott trata de armar su campamento y sobrevivir al bosque usando su manual de supervivencia. #Easy Prey (Dennis): Bloom sin querer entra al territorio de Dennis mientras recogía flores en el bosque y ahora desde escapar del psicópata. #Cat-Astrophe (Mariette y Chief): El día de campo de Mariette tiene un giro inesperado cuando Chief tiene otros planes. #Dressed Up With Somewhere to Go! (Sewwy): Sewwy confecciona un vestido para Svet, que podría salir mal? #The Key of my Heart (Oden): Oden pierde las llaves de su restaurante y debe buscar una entrada alternativa. #Sweet Nightmares (Sonia): Sonia empezará a caminar dormida y Giggles y Petunia tratan de alcanzarla. #Order of Things (Maddy): Maddy intenta librarse de un ratón que invade la mansión. #Call of Nature (Jícama): Jícama tratará de rescatar un bebé oso de varios peligros. #Capturing the Moment (Amber): Amber intenta fotografiar un colibrí, pero le resulta inesperadamente difícil. #A Normal Day (Riley): La tranquilidad de Riley se ve afectada por todo el entorno, hasta que perderá pronto la paciencia. #Nobody See It (Aveline y H): Cuando Aveline cree haber visto un fantasma en el bosque, intentará regresar para grabarlo. Extras #Hang' em High: Por alguna razón desconocida Bitter, Callow y Guffaw se encuentran sujetos a un risco y deben salvar sus vidas. #Singing' in the Pain: Gabby practica con el listón, pero mientras baila competirá involuntariamente con Disco Bear. #To Kill a Mocking-Bear: El club de lectura de Mellow se vuelve un desastre luego de que Flippy se vuelve un miembro. #Let Me Sleep: Nikko no puede dormir, debido a que al lado celebran en cumpleaños de Lammy. #Pursuit Maze: Nicole se queda atrapada en un laberinto mientras huía de Fliqpy. #Coin Toss: Sloven decide ayudar a Lifty y Shifty con una estafa, sin embargo, el pretende traicionarlos. #Dolphin Rescue: Sean tratará de ayudar a un delfín en apuros. #Dessert Desert: Swallon debe entregar un pastel, pero por accidente termina varado en el desierto. #Rung-Upset: Aveline decide buscar a un supuesto fantasma en el bosque que no quiere ser molestado. #Undet the Mask: Mellow consigue una antigua máscara que lo posee y se vuelve un problema. Pero al final ocurre algo más extraño. Curiosidades *Fringes y Cless son los unicos personajes de su creador que están ausentes ya que ambos son exclusivos de New Reality. *La razón por la cual hay episodios extras fue para que cada oc de Comadreja apareciera más de una vez. Categoría:Señor Comadreja Categoría:Miniseries